Mercenaries/Session 34
20:00 <~abudhabi> May have to end a little early or disappear for a little while. 20:01 <~abudhabi> Anyway. Where's Remmon? 20:01 <&Remmon> Somewhere around here. 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:02 <~abudhabi> Last time, you were sinking gently to the bottom again. 20:03 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:03 <&Arthur> (Yes. It was time for Luffy to demonstrate why we bring him along. 20:06 <~abudhabi> I believe Lucas has demanded the Captain to do something, yes. 20:10 <&Arthur> (Well... Luffy?)) 20:13 * Luffy uses his grav belt to navigate upto the "object" and attempts to plant breeching charges on the outer surface 20:13 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2 20:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d2": (1). Total: 1. 20:13 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You cycle through the airlock into the murky depths. Just as you emerge, however... 20:13 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2 20:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,2": (4+2)+3, (3+5)+3. Total: 9 11. 20:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1 20:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+1": (4)+1. Total: 5. 20:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+3 20:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+3": (3)+3. Total: 6. 20:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 20:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (6+1), (2+3). Total: 7 5. 20:15 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You have how much armour again? 20:16 <&Luffy> ((18)) 20:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 10d6/2 20:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "10d6/2": (2+4+2+1+6+3+6+4+2+1)/2. Total: 15.5. 20:18 <~abudhabi> The enemy sub appears to be continuing shooting at you, even when you are grounded. Thanks to this being underwater, and the weapons not being exactly antipersonnel, Luffy is merely tossed about a little by the shockwave of two impacts. 20:19 <~abudhabi> Insiders: Alarms start blaring (harder). 20:19 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Structure hit, cargo hold hit. 20:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 20:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (3)*10. Total: 30. 20:19 * Lucas is still trying to keep up with repairs 20:20 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Except that you have no spare parts left, meaning you only can do battlefield repairs. 20:20 < Lucas> Good enough for the moment 20:21 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: So... what did you have in the cargo hold? 20:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The common room starts flooding. 20:21 <&Arthur> @We're flooding again.@ 20:22 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Roll Int + Navigation. 20:22 <&Luffy> !2d6-1-3: naviwhat? 20:22 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "naviwhat?": (2+3)-1-3. Total: 1. 20:23 <&Vittorio> @Do i need to take us up?!?@ 20:23 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Um. You're not sure where the submarine is supposed to be. 20:24 <~abudhabi> It's fucking dark and lights aren't helping much. 20:24 <&Luffy> @Fuck, I can't see anything out here@ 20:24 <&Arthur> @We may as well check to see if there's any missiles lurking.@ 20:26 <&Arthur> @Luffy, I'm going to send you a heading and distance, that should get you within proximity of that sub.@ 20:26 <&Vittorio> @So is that a 'take us up before this thing kills us' or is it a 'wait here because of missiles?'@ 20:27 <&Arthur> @Take us up, if there are missiles, this thing will take longer to disable us than the missiles will.@ 20:27 <&Luffy> @Afirm@ 20:28 * Vittorio takes the ship up 20:28 * Arthur sends Luffy the navigational data he needs and starts watching for missiles. 20:29 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Int + Navigation +4 to find the sub. 20:29 <~abudhabi> Vittorio finds that it takes a lot more juice than previously to surface. Must be all that water. 20:29 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2 20:29 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,2": (4+3)+3, (5+4)+3. Total: 10 12. 20:29 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+2 20:29 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+2": (5)+2. Total: 7. 20:29 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+4 20:29 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+4": (4)+4. Total: 8. 20:29 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 20:29 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (5+1), (5+5). Total: 6 10. 20:30 <~abudhabi> You get hit again! Structure hit! Jump Drive hit! 20:30 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Now you have something that could be battlefield repaired. 20:30 <&Luffy> !2d6+4-3-1 20:30 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "2d6+4-3-1": (6+6)+4-3-1. Total: 12. 20:31 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1:repairing 20:31 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "repairing": (5+2)+1+1. Total: 9. 20:31 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Miraculously, you find the damn thing! It's still hard to see it, even against the backdrop of the surface - which is actually pretty dark for some reason. 20:32 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You fix up the J-drive. If you would be utterly insane to jump right now, you would not get a -2 penalty for the condition of the drive! 20:33 <~abudhabi> Lucas! 20:36 * Luffy manouvers upto the sub and plans some demo charges! 20:36 <~abudhabi> Roll to set the charges! 20:38 <&Luffy> !2d6+1-1:demo! 20:38 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "demo!": (6+1)+1-1. Total: 7. 20:40 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You set the bomb and get the fuck out. How long do you wait? 20:40 <~abudhabi> Because it didn't go off on time. 20:41 <&Luffy> 25 seconds 20:41 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Welp. It did not go off! 20:41 <~abudhabi> Meanwhile, as you lift towards the surface... 20:41 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,2 20:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,2": (1+3)+2, (3+4)+2. Total: 6 9. 20:41 <~abudhabi> !Roll 1d6+1 20:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+1": (2)+1. Total: 3. 20:42 <~abudhabi> Another torpedo explodes against your hull, failing to damage you. One misses you. 20:42 * Luffy attempts to reset the timer 20:42 <~abudhabi> You surface. Anyone want to roll EduSensors? 20:43 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: SensorsEdu 20:43 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "SensorsEdu": (1+5)+3. Total: 9. 20:43 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2:EduSensors 20:43 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduSensors": (6+4)+1+2. Total: 13. 20:44 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Lucas: You notice that a) it's night, b) that there's a small flotilla of wet navy ships in the area. They appear to be quite active. 20:45 <&Arthur> (Any active radar from them?) 20:45 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Yep. 20:45 <~abudhabi> It appears they know you are here. 20:45 <&Arthur> @Aim for radar sources, let's blind them and flee.@ 20:46 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Gotcha!@ 20:46 * Vittorio will take evasive action? 20:46 * Arthur will jam the fuck out of the locals 20:47 * Lucas will keep duct-taping stuff 20:47 <~abudhabi> Very well. Roll initiative. You have thrust advantage! 20:49 <&Vittorio> !2d6+1 : Initiative 20:49 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Initiative": (2+4)+1. Total: 7. 20:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+6). Total: 10. 20:50 <~abudhabi> Initiative order: Destroyer flotilla, the Hawking 20:52 <~abudhabi> The destroyers maneuver to intercept you. You presumably attempt to lift out of the water? 20:53 <&Vittorio> ((yes, unless I'm ordered to go back down)) 20:53 <~abudhabi> Also, how fast are you intending to go, considering that you're a) full of water, b) heavily structurally damaged? 20:54 <&Vittorio> ((say thrust 2?)) 20:55 <~abudhabi> OK. You might also want to specify a top airspeed, given your "not-broken" nominal airspeed of 2001 mph. 20:55 <&Vittorio> ((lets go a sedate 250mph then)) 20:56 <~abudhabi> Direction? 20:56 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Meanwhile, roll Edu + Explosives again. 20:57 <&Vittorio> @Arthur, where the hell am I going?@ 20:57 <&Luffy> !2d6+1-1:demo! 20:57 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "demo!": (2+4)+1-1. Total: 6. 20:57 <&Arthur> @Out to sea, let's get away from here.@ 20:59 * Vittorio will take us westwards then 21:00 <~abudhabi> OK. That's not directly away from land, but it's mildly seawards. 21:00 <~abudhabi> Shootan phase! The five ships in position start shelling you! 21:00 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,5 21:00 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,5": (5+2)+2, (4+3)+2, (6+4)+2, (4+1)+2, (4+4)+2. Total: 9 9 12 7 10. 21:01 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1,2 21:01 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+1,2": (5)+1, (2)+1. Total: 6 3. 21:01 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+4 21:01 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+4": (1)+4. Total: 5. 21:01 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+2 21:01 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+2": (5)+2. Total: 7. 21:05 <~abudhabi> One shot pings off armour, three singles. 21:05 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3 21:05 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,3": (5+6), (1+1), (4+2). Total: 11 2 6. 21:05 <~abudhabi> P-plant, Crew, Structure. 21:05 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:05 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+2). Total: 5. 21:06 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d4: 1=Dogen 21:06 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1=Dogen": (2). Total: 2. 21:06 <~abudhabi> One of you other guys barely notice the harm. 21:07 <~abudhabi> Lucas: The power plant took a hit! No rad breach, though! 21:07 < Lucas> "Gah!" 21:07 <~abudhabi> (Mind that damage doesn't get applied before end of turn.) 21:07 <~abudhabi> Dogen shoots the nearest radar source. 21:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,3 21:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,3": (2+1)+2, (3+2)+2, (1+5)+2. Total: 5 7 8. 21:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+5). Total: 7. 21:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 21:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (1+3), (1+3). Total: 4 4. 21:09 <~abudhabi> Dogen apparently disables the propulsion on one of the wetships. 21:09 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1:repairing, damnit 21:09 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "repairing, damnit": (1+4)+1+1. Total: 7. 21:10 <~abudhabi> Luffy: The damn thing doesn't explode! Again! 21:10 <~abudhabi> Maybe it's the water. 21:10 <~abudhabi> Any other misc actions, crew? 21:10 <~abudhabi> That would be mostly Arthur. 21:11 * Luffy decides to shoot the ship with his Magrail from a few meters away. 21:11 <&Arthur> Jamming their sensors/radar. Can't shoot what you can't see. 21:11 <~abudhabi> Roll it! 21:11 <&Arthur> !2d6+4: Jamming. 21:11 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jamming.": (4+3)+4. Total: 11. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Anti-jamming! 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Anti-jamming!": (5+4)+2. Total: 11. 21:11 <~abudhabi> Hm. You win! 21:12 <~abudhabi> New round! Lucas: The ship is in critical condition. Might want to appraise the Captain. 21:13 < Lucas> @Captain! We can't take any more of this. One more good hit and we're toast!@ 21:15 <&Arthur> @We're going to need a lot of repairs...@ 21:16 <&Arthur> @Luffy, status on that sub? We need to hide.@ 21:16 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You have magboots, right? 21:19 <&Luffy> (yes) 21:19 <~abudhabi> Roll your magrailing, then! 21:19 <~abudhabi> +4 to hit. 21:19 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+2+1+4:pew 21:19 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew": (4+2)+1+2+1+4. Total: 14. 21:19 <~abudhabi> Hit by 6. Roll damage. -5 for underwater. 21:20 <&Luffy> !5d6+4-5+6:pewpewpewpewpew 21:20 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pewpewpewpewpew": (5+5+4+6+4)+4-5+6. Total: 29. 21:21 <~abudhabi> 19. Triple hit! 21:21 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:21 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+4). Total: 8. 21:22 <~abudhabi> Triple hull hit! Luffy is first accelerated away by the force of escaping air. 21:22 <~abudhabi> You've definitely holed it! 21:23 <&Luffy> @Fuck yeah! I could fit the speedle through that!@ 21:26 <~abudhabi> Arthur? 21:27 <&Arthur> Are we clear of the naval craft? 21:29 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You're 40km away from them now. You're *probably* outside their firing range. 21:29 <&Arthur> "Get us under the horizon." 21:29 * Arthur sends their aproximate location to Luffy so he can meet up. 21:32 <~abudhabi> Roll Edu + Comms +2. 21:32 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: EduComms+2 21:32 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduComms+2": (5+4)+1. Total: 10. 21:33 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You get a badly distorted message from Arthur, telling you to meet them at some coordinates. 21:34 * Luffy heads for the surface, enables his visilight camo and flys towards the co-ordinates 21:35 <~abudhabi> Right. Arthur, what's your plan? Staying above water? 21:36 <&Arthur> Right above the water, unless we spot missiles or aircraft incoming. 21:37 <~abudhabi> Roll EduSensors! 21:37 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors 21:37 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors": (1+6)+3. Total: 10. 21:39 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You do spot aircraft! Fixed, mono-wing aircraft! Twelve of them, in fact. 21:40 <&Arthur> @Incoming aircraft. Fluffy, your ETA?@ 21:40 <~abudhabi> Luffy: How fast can you waterskate? 21:42 <&Luffy> 300kmh 21:42 <~abudhabi> Luffy: 2 minutes. 21:42 <&Luffy> @2mikes@ 21:43 <~abudhabi> Luffy: IntRecon. 21:43 <&Arthur> @Copy. We'll start jamming.@ 21:44 * Arthur starts jamming the craft. 21:44 <~abudhabi> Roll. 21:44 <&Arthur> @Dogen, start blasting them.@ 21:44 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Aye aye.@ 21:44 <&Arthur> !2d6+4: Raspberry jam! 21:44 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Raspberry jam!": (3+6)+4. Total: 13. 21:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Only Yoghurt would dare to jam me! 21:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Only Yoghurt would dare to jam me!": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 21:44 <&Luffy> !2d6+2:recon program! 21:44 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "recon program!": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 21:45 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Oh, look. Prehistoric aircraft. Oh, look, one is diving straight at you. 21:46 * Luffy takes aim and blasts the fucking aircraft with his pgmp 21:47 <~abudhabi> Roll! 21:48 <&Luffy> !2d6,6:auto 21:48 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "auto": (2+3), (6+1), (6+5), (3+1), (6+3), (6+5). Total: 5 7 11 4 9 11. 21:48 <&Luffy> !d6,6:auto 21:48 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "auto": (6), (4), (5), (1), (1), (2). Total: 6 4 5 1 1 2. 21:49 <&Arthur> 6+1, 5+1, 4+2 gives you 7, 6, 6 before modifiers. 21:49 <&Arthur> And it sounds like you have enough of those 21:50 <&Luffy> 6,1+6 13 21:50 <&Luffy> 4,2+6 12 21:50 <&Luffy> 5,1+6 12 21:50 <~abudhabi> Right. Hits by 4, 3, 3. 21:50 <&Luffy> !16d6+4: pew 21:50 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew": (2+3+4+5+2+1+3+1+1+6+3+2+5+3+4+6)+4. Total: 55. 21:51 <&Luffy> !16d6+3,2: what aircraft 21:51 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "what aircraft": (3+5+4+1+5+5+6+1+2+4+3+3+5+1+4+4)+3, (3+5+1+3+3+4+1+5+6+5+4+6+2+2+3+3)+3. Total: 59 59. 21:51 <~abudhabi> !roll 55-33 21:51 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "55-33": 55-33. Total: 22. 21:51 <&Luffy> !12d6+3,2: what aircraft 21:51 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "what aircraft": (6+2+2+6+2+5+4+4+5+6+6+2)+3, (4+3+4+1+6+5+4+5+1+6+3+2)+3. Total: 53 47. 21:51 <&Luffy> !12d6+4,2: what aircraft 21:51 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "what aircraft": (5+6+3+1+5+6+6+1+6+2+6+2)+4, (1+2+2+3+3+4+4+4+5+2+1+3)+4. Total: 53 38. 21:51 <&Luffy> !12d6+4: what aircraft 21:51 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "what aircraft": (3+4+2+6+2+5+2+1+4+3+6+5)+4. Total: 47. 21:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 20/3 21:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "20/3": 20/3. Total: 6.66666666666667. 21:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 20/6 21:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "20/6": 20/6. Total: 3.33333333333333. 21:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 47-33 21:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "47-33": 47-33. Total: 14. 21:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 14/3 21:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "14/3": 14/3. Total: 4.66666666666667. 21:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 14/6 21:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "14/6": 14/6. Total: 2.33333333333333. 21:53 <~abudhabi> 3 triple hits, 5 double hits, 11 single hits. 21:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3: triples 21:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "triples": (1+4), (4+3), (1+1). Total: 5 7 2. 21:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,5: dubs 21:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "dubs": (3+2), (1+3), (4+3), (2+4), (2+4). Total: 5 4 7 6 6. 21:54 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,11: singles 21:54 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "singles": (2+1), (1+5), (3+5), (6+6), (1+5), (3+5), (2+4), (1+6), (6+3), (3+4), (2+3). Total: 3 6 8 12 6 8 6 7 9 7 5. 21:54 <&Arthur> Triples: Hull, Armour, Weapon 21:54 <~abudhabi> It doesn't survive getting through the triples. 21:55 <~abudhabi> Luffy disintegrates the incoming plane. 21:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,3: Dogen shoots 21:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen shoots": (1+1)+2, (3+2)+2, (6+1)+2. Total: 4 7 9. 21:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 21:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 90-33 21:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "90-33": 90-33. Total: 57. 21:56 <~abudhabi> !roll 57/3 21:56 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "57/3": 57/3. Total: 19. 21:56 <~abudhabi> !roll 57/6 21:56 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "57/6": 57/6. Total: 9.5. 21:56 <~abudhabi> Three triples, 9 doubles, 19 singles. Dogen also disintegrates a plane too. 21:56 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:56 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+6). Total: 10. 21:58 <~abudhabi> The surviving planes make their morale check, then start bombing despite having their non-visual sensors jammed. 21:59 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3-2,4: Incoming rockets! 21:59 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Incoming rockets!": (3+3)+3-2, (5+2)+3-2, (2+6)+3-2, (2+3)+3-2. Total: 7 8 9 6. 22:00 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:00 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 22:00 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1 22:00 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+1": (6)+1. Total: 7. 22:00 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Two singles 22:00 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Two singles": (3+5), (1+5). Total: 8 6. 22:01 <&Arthur> !250*1.6: Lazy 22:01 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Lazy": 250*1.6. Total: 400. 22:01 <~abudhabi> Two missiles smack into your hull! Which you've got many, many holes in already! Alarms stop blaring because the ship begins splitting in two. 22:02 <~abudhabi> Man the escape pods? 22:03 * Arthur mans the Speedle 22:03 * Vittorio bails out, cursing all the time 22:03 * Lucas bails as well, hoping the reactor can take the impact 22:04 <~abudhabi> OK, Arthur jumps into the slightly-singed Speedle Mk3! Vittorio and Lucas bail into the waters below! 22:05 <~abudhabi> Good thing you've got your personal armour! 22:05 <~abudhabi> Otherwise the water might be harmful. 22:06 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You get to see this happen from below. 22:08 <~abudhabi> So. Vittorio and Lucas hit the water at high speed, and survive. Arthur hits the water in the Speedle and also survives. Luffy arrives nearby, on his gravbelt. 22:09 <&Vittorio> @oh fuck the ships gone, has anyone seen Dogan?@ 22:09 * Arthur mans the turret as soon as the Speedle stabilises enough for him to do so and loads his gunnery soft 22:09 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:09 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 22:09 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @I'm here. Argh. Broke my arm, I think.@ 22:10 <&Vittorio> @Everyone accounted for?@ 22:11 < Lucas> @I'm here.@ 22:11 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You stabilize. What do? 22:11 <&Arthur> Scan for targets, introduce targets to autocannon shells 22:11 <~abudhabi> The aircraft have flown past you, but are still in autocannon range. 22:12 <&Arthur> !d6,8: Brrt! 22:12 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Brrt!": (2), (5), (1), (4), (4), (4), (3), (3). Total: 2 5 1 4 4 4 3 3. 22:12 <~abudhabi> Splitting any of that between targets? 22:12 <&Arthur> Hmm... 22:12 <&Vittorio> @I see Arthur made it through unscathed then@ 22:12 <&Arthur> Not with my skill and an autocannon. 22:13 <&Arthur> My totals are 10, 8, 8, 8 22:14 <~abudhabi> Hits by 2, 0, 0, 0. 22:14 <&Arthur> !6d6+6 22:14 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "6d6+6": (6+5+1+3+6+1)+6. Total: 28. 22:14 <&Arthur> !6d6+4,3 22:14 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "6d6+4,3": (4+2+6+1+4+6)+4, (1+6+2+2+6+2)+4, (2+1+3+6+1+4)+4. Total: 27 23 21. 22:15 <~abudhabi> Triple, double, triple, double, single, triple, single, triple. 22:15 <~abudhabi> The plane dies. 22:17 <~abudhabi> The remaining nine planes scatter. 22:17 <&Arthur> @Gather everyone to the Speedle, we need to move.@ 22:17 <~abudhabi> Will you hound them with fire until you run out of ammo and/or they leave sight? 22:18 * Arthur will cease firing when they scatter 22:20 <~abudhabi> Luffy, Lucas, Vittorio: You may gather at the Speedle at your leisure. 22:21 * Lucas moves toward the Speedle 22:22 <&Arthur> @Luffy, pick Dogen up as well will you?@ 22:22 <~abudhabi> Dogen is limping towards the Speedle with one arm. 22:23 <~abudhabi> (In use, that is. He didn't lose it entirely.) 22:23 * Luffy floats over t o Dogen and gives him some help into the spindle 22:23 <&Luffy> speedle 22:25 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Thanks, man.@ 22:25 <~abudhabi> You are gathered at the Speedle. 22:28 <&Arthur> "Luffy, you're going to have to push us along, the Speedle's not meant for water." 22:31 <~abudhabi> (This is you guys: https://i.sli.mg/44r28l.png ) 22:32 <~abudhabi> You *could* try searching the wreckage. Bits of the Heimdall/Pegasus/Hawking are all around. 22:35 * Luffy looks round real quick, to see if anything recognisable is floating nearby, and then grumbling starts pulling the speedle through the water as fast as he can 22:35 <~abudhabi> Int + Recon. 22:35 <&Luffy> !2d6+2:program! 22:35 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "program!": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 22:36 <&Arthur> !2d6+5: IntRecon 22:36 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon": (2+4)+5. Total: 11. 22:37 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Recover 3 personal items stored on the ship. 22:37 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Recover one personal item stored on the ship. 22:37 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 22:37 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (2)*10. Total: 20. 22:39 * Arthur grabs his disguise kit. That's going to come in useful. 22:39 <~abudhabi> Dogen is wearing a TL14 vacc suit. 22:39 * Luffy grabs his, old combat Armour, a squad support weapon, and Lucas's grav float 22:39 <~abudhabi> This all takes you 20 minutes. Which direction are you pushing, Luffy? 22:40 <&Arthur> Heading North. 22:41 <~abudhabi> Very well! How fast is Luffy pushing? 22:43 <&Luffy> (75-80kmph) 22:44 <~abudhabi> Half an hour later, you reach the shore. It's starting to dawn in the distance. 22:44 <&Vittorio> "Bugger this" 22:45 <&Vittorio> "so, the hell are we going to do?" 22:45 * Luffy takes the opportunity to stretch out, and ride on the speedle 22:46 <&Arthur> "Topple the local Zhodani government, get a ship, resume our original mission." 22:46 <&Arthur> "Not necessarily in that order." 22:47 <&Arthur> "And I suppose we need to see if we can recover our AI. Computer storage is pretty sturdy, so it's probably recoverable even if the computers are busted." 22:48 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Any of you got any medical skills?" 22:48 < Lucas> "Not me." 22:48 <&Vittorio> "nope" 22:49 <&Arthur> "We keep losing the people with those skills." 22:49 <&Vittorio> "we did have a machine that we used for that kind of thing..." 22:50 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Luffy, want to try to set my arm according to a tutorial?" 22:51 <&Arthur> "That's probably a bad plan. If anybody does, I suppose it should be me." 22:51 * Luffy looks at Dogen you may not appreciate it if I do 22:51 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "If you think so." 22:51 <~abudhabi> Int + Medic. 22:51 <&Arthur> !2d6+2-2: IntMedic. 22:51 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntMedic.": (4+5)+2-2. Total: 9. 22:52 <~abudhabi> Arthur sets Dogen's broken arm with a minimum of screaming. 22:52 * Arthur obviously paid attention during his agent training when they covered fractures and bullet wounds. 22:55 <~abudhabi> Right. You're currently on a beach. You're relatively near inhabited spaces, judging my trash lying around the place. There's cliffs in the near distance. 22:55 <&Arthur> "Luffy, head up and find us some woods to hide in?" 22:55 <&Vittorio> "We need to find somewhere to hide" 22:56 * Luffy heads in the direction indicated with is visilight enabled 22:58 * Luffy looks for forests 23:00 <~abudhabi> You soon find that 'woods' are probably not going to happen. The primary form of local vegetation appears to be a sort of spiky, yellow-green grass. As far as the terrain stretches, it's mostly a desert. There's a sort of village a klick or two down the coast. 23:00 <~abudhabi> The architecture looks dome-y. 23:01 <&Luffy> @Arthur, it's a wasteland, some short grass and a villiage a few KM down the coast@ 23:01 <&Luffy> @looks like iglus@ 23:02 <&Arthur> @Any other terrain we can camouflage the Speedle in?@ 23:03 <&Luffy> @me looks for any canyons or natural cover/coves/caves@ 23:03 <&Vittorio> "can we make cammo netting from the local vegitation?" 23:03 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Int + Recon. 23:03 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Int + Survival for that. 23:04 <&Luffy> !2d6+2:program! 23:04 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "program!": (3+3)+2. Total: 8. 23:05 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2-3 : Survival 23:05 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Survival": (3+3)+2-3. Total: 5. 23:05 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: IntSurvival 23:05 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntSurvival": (6+3)+2. Total: 11. 23:05 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You find a cave in the cliff. Probably experiences tidal flooding. Big enough to fit the Speedle. 23:05 <&Luffy> @Found something, it looks like it gets wet from time to time@ 23:06 <~abudhabi> Vittorio doesn't quite know where to start, but Arthur helps and starts assembling spiky mats you could use for camouflage. 23:07 <&Arthur> @We'll park there while we check the nearest village. We'll use some camo from the local vegetation to help us stand out less when we're on the move later.@ 23:09 <&Arthur> "Anybody know how to drive this thing effectively?" 23:09 <&Vittorio> "nope" 23:09 < Lucas> "Me neither" 23:10 <&Arthur> "Guess I'm driving. Either of you know how to operate the turret?" 23:10 < Lucas> "In theory, yes." 23:10 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Well, I do, too, but I've got only one arm." 23:11 * Arthur gets in the driver's seat. 23:12 * Arthur gets us over to that cave. 23:12 <~abudhabi> You park in the cave. 23:12 <~abudhabi> The Speedle is now concealed. 23:14 * Arthur makes sure the Speedle is thoroughly secured and won't go sailing off without us in the event the cave floods 23:15 <~abudhabi> You pull the handbrake and put rocks behind the wheels. 23:16 <~abudhabi> The waterline is roughly at waist height. 23:16 * Arthur uses some cable anchors as well. No point taking chances. 23:18 <~abudhabi> Very well. 23:18 <~abudhabi> And then? 23:18 * Luffy looks to Arthur for orders 23:18 <&Arthur> Send Luffy to do some covert recon of the cave so I know how to disguise myself. 23:19 <~abudhabi> *city 23:19 <&Arthur> *Village 23:19 <~abudhabi> Right. We'll handle that next time.